Clinic Duty
by MsLane
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP being a doctor, and Person B constantly faking injuries so they can see Person A. (Bonus if they eventually end up making out in the office.) Pretty much fluffy fluff lol I kinda like the idea of cameron and thirteen being an item


_Tumblr prompt- Imagine Person A of your OTP being a doctor, and Person B constantly faking injuries so they can see Person A. (Bonus if they eventually end up making out in the office.) _

* * *

"Dr. Cameron, you're on clinic duty?"

Allison nods her head, "In a manner of speaking. I'm doing House's hours."

Lisa Cuddy raises an eyebrow but says nothing as she hands over a patient's file.

Taking a breath she opens it up as she walks into the examination room, "Hi, my name is Dr. Cameron, what seems to be the problem?"

She looks up and if she was House she might have said something offensive all the while thinking rather impure thoughts. But she isn't House and she can't bring herself to his level.

The woman sitting on the examination table is gorgeous. Her cat like eyes are regarding her keenly and she can't help but mentally shake herself for staring.

The patient gives her an easy smile, "Hi Dr. Cameron, my name is Remy, but seeing as you have my file you knew that huh?"

Allison's mind finally switches gears and she hopes she's back to her usual self as she rolls the chair over and takes a seat, "It's still nice to hear."

Remy nods her head as she tries to keep from coughing but her eyes tear up and the pretty doctor hands her a tissue and a sympathetic pat on the knee before sitting back down and waiting for her to catch her breath.

"I've had this cough for a while now, about three days. It gets pretty bad at night and I tried to hold off coming here for as long as I could…" she pauses and then gives Allison a smile, "but if I had known you'd be my doctor I'd have come sooner."

Allison smiles at her easily, "It's a good thing you decided to show up. It doesn't sound too good, but let's check it out."

She put the stethoscope up to her back and requests that Remy breathes in slowly and deeply.

The brunette gets about halfway before she starts coughing again.

Allison moves back to face her after grabbing a cup of water from the cooler in the room, "There's a murmur, but you should be fine once I prescribe the cough medicine to you. You should be all better in a few days. If not you're always welcome to come back so we can check you out again."

Remy raises an eyebrow at that slightly, a grin on her face appearing at the realization that doctor Cameron is starting to blush after what she had said.

"Well thank you very much Dr. Cameron. I'll keep that in mind."

Clearing her throat slightly Allison offers her a smile, "You should drink more fluids, _warm_ fluids to help soothe the irritability you're feeling in your throat."

Remy hops down off the table and smiles at her charmingly, or as charmingly as one can when one is sick, "Thank you again doc. You were…gentle."

She walks out of the room with a smile on her face and if she slightly had more of a sway in her walk she wouldn't know.

Allison shakes her head at herself after having caught herself watching the woman leave. 'I'm so glad House can't read minds.'

Xoxoxoxoxo

A couple of weeks later sees Remy back in the clinic waiting for doctor Cameron with a small smile on her face. She couldn't get the attractively sweet doctor out of her head and honestly she decided that there probably is a good reason for her being there.

"Hello, my name is…" she stops when she realizes she knows the person before her.

Remy grins, "Dr. Cameron, yeah I know. And I'm Remy."

Allison smirks as she drags the chair over once again, "I would've known if I had opened up the file before stepping into the examination room."

Remy shrugs her shoulder, the smile never really leaving her face, "It's alright, can't fault you."

Allison puts the file down before rolling back towards the patient, and then turning serious as she asks, "Has the coughing not stopped?"

Remy watches the transformation from casual banter to professional mode and she can freely admit that the change is wondrous to behold. Her eyes are caring and attentive as she searches her face; her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her frame ready to jump into action once Remy herself answers the question.

The brunette shakes her head, "Oh no, no it has."

She allows herself a small smile when she notices the amused curiosity slip onto the doctor's features. She continues, "But you see…when I breathe sometimes I can hear a whistle."

Allison's eyebrows raise, "A whistle?"

Remy smiles, "Mhm, oh yeah, pretty much like I've got a Tweety bird stuck in my ribcage."

Allison chuckles at the attempt and she gets up once again to use the stethoscope. She can't believe she's humoring this woman but decides it isn't harming anyone and she doesn't seem to be a nut job.

"Hmm…I can't really hear any whistling. Must have left the cage door open."

Remy laughs as she shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe. I was never good at keeping them well enough alone in cages."

Allison shakes her head, "You sound much better than you did when you first came here. I'm glad the cough medicine worked."

Remy nods, "I wanted to thank you for that. Although it's a shame about the chirping I keep hearing when I breathe. Or rather, the chirping I _used_ to hear."

Doctor Cameron smiles amusedly and nods her head, "Well if it ever comes back make sure _you_ come back, yes?"

Remy grins as she makes her way out the door, "Thank you!"

Allison walks out a few moments later, the smile still on her face, until she notices her next patient is a mother with a five year old boy who appears to have decided to lodge a Lego piece up his nose.

Xoxoxoxoxo

A few days later finds doctor Cameron opening up a now rather familiar file, a smile on her face before she even walks into the examination room.

"Remy." She says by way of greeting, throwing a nod in as she pulls up the chair.

The brunette beauty smiles at her and throws her a wave before pointing to her throat.

Allison raises an eyebrow, "Can't talk?"

Remy nods her head, her eyes wide and playful.

Allison grins, "So…cat got your tongue?"

Remy bites down on her cheek to stop from laughing as she nods her head and points to the whiteboard she has in her lap. She uncaps the whiteboard marker and draws herself presumably, with a tweety bird in her chest and a cat making to swipe at her.

Allison laughs when Remy finally turns it towards her, "Oh I see. Well that's rather unfortunate isn't it?"

Remy nods her head somberly. Or as somberly as a person who is enjoying this immensely can.

Doctor Cameron rolls her eyes as she takes out a box of Cepacol and pops one out of the strip and hands it over to Remy, "I'll have a box prescribed to you, but hopefully this will allow that cat to let go of your tongue."

Remy's blue-green eyes darken as her thoughts take her farther into the gutter than she ever really wanted to be while in proximity with the person she's thinking of.

Allison makes note of this and simply files it away for future reference as she steps away and writes up her medication on the slip to hand her.

"Take care."

With that she walks out with a smile on her face, Remy quickly hopping down off the table and following her out of the room.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Dr. Cameron, the pretty brunette is back again." The nurse says as she hands the blonde the file with a smile on her face.

Allison grins as she rolls her eyes as she looks towards the examination room she knows Remy is waiting for her in.

"She's persistent isn't she?" The nurse asks a knowing smile on her face now.

The blonde playfully smacks the nurse's arm as she walks away, not dignifying that with a response.

"Remy, this is the twelfth visit of the past two months, you can't tell me you're still going to pretend to be-" Allison stops when she sees Remy's bloodshot eyes and quivering frame and stops immediately.

"What happened?"

Remy sneezes and wipes her nose with tissue before answering, her voice more gravely than Allison's ever heard it, "I-I was caught out in the snow and rain trying to get this damned cat out of a tree. It had a hurt paw and couldn't get down and I wasn't gonna let it stay out there through that."

Allison's eyes soften remarkably as she takes out a thermometer and checks her pulse and heart rate, "So you saved a cat…could it possibly be the same cat that had your tongue a while ago?" she asks trying to get the brunette to smile for her and stop looking so miserable at actually being sick.

Remy starts to laugh in surprise at the unexpected joke but ends up coughing, which ends up having Allison rub her back soothingly, "Sorry, I shouldn't have made a joke knowing you're coughing this bad."

Remy shakes her head, "I shouldn't have been stupid enough to think I was invincible."

Allison smiles at her kindly and writes out a slip for her to take to the pharmacy, "It happens. The good news is you should be okay in a couple of days. Or at least a lot better than you are right now."

Remy slides off the examination table and nods her head, "Thank you again doctor Cameron. I'm sorry if I keep bothering you."

The blonde is shocked by this. Not once has she complained or thought ill of the woman before her for coming by as often as she has. She decides to tell her as such, deciding it's the rather dismal state that Remy's in that drives the brunette to feel like she must apologize.

"Remy, I wouldn't keep taking your file if I thought you were bothering me. Has it ever occurred to you that I may like having you to look forward to when I come down here for clinic duty?"

Remy's tired eyes search Allison's for any sign of deceit but all she finds is sincerity and she's glad even in her tired mind that she can acknowledge that she hasn't been a complete idiot for doing what she's been doing.

Remy thanks her again, a blush finding its way to her face without her consent when Allison gives her _that_ smile and tells her she hopes she feels better soon.

Allison walks out and deposits her file in the outbox just as the nurse comes back, "She deserves her very own box that one. Has she asked you out yet?"

The blonde raises an eyebrow, her face going slightly pink, "What, no!"

The nurse smiles at her, "Please. You can't tell me you don't know why she's here as often as she is."

Allison bites her lip as she tosses the idea around in her head for what seems like the millionth time, "She hasn't said anything. She just keeps showing up with fake injuries and illnesses. Until she's actually sick, like the very first time and…this time."

The nurse grins and shakes her head, "The girl is smitten, and by the look on your face so are you."

Instead of giving her a reply, Allison picks up her next patient's file and attends to them, hoping to get Remy out of her mind for at least a little while.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Instead of making her take his office hours, House decided it would be best to have Allison sort out the patient reports and folders. Regardless of the fact that she had indeed organized everything earlier but, "things just seem to have been reorganized. And by that I mean I in no way dumped everything just to have you organize it again."

Allison pushes up her glasses as she rolls her eyes at her boss's immaturity just before there's a knock on the glass door.

Looking up she finds herself face to face with a healthy looking Remy, albeit a slightly flushed Remy.

"I uh-I was told I'd find you here."

Allison smiles at her kindly as she beckons her closer, "This is where I essentially work."

She allows Remy some time to look around before gently asking, "What's up?"

The brunette's eyes lock onto hers as she swallows and says, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind maybe coming out for lunch maybe?"

Allison smiles at her gently, "No."

Remy's eyes widen as she gulps nodding her head, "Right, right, no I'm yeah okay."

Allison gets up and walks towards her, "No…because I'd much rather have a lovely dinner with you instead."

Remy pauses as she looks at her like she's trying to figure out a puzzle.

The blonde grins at her, "I've been waiting for you to ask me out since the time you said you could hear whistling when you breathe."

Remy Hadley has never been so surprised in a long time, "That's…that's the first time I came to see you after the time I was actually sick."

Allison gives her a small smile, "Mhm…I was pleasantly surprised that you kept turning up every once in a while…just to see me. I felt pretty special."

That makes the brunette smile, "You _are_ pretty special. I don't go around acting like a dork for just anyone you know."


End file.
